A Love Without Words
by Kyuu-Sama
Summary: Bagi Baby 5 apa yang telah di lakukan Doflamingo itu salah, sebelum kemudian dia melihatnya dari sudut pandang yang lain dan mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan baru yang lebih bermakna


Disclaimer : One Piece Milik Oda-sensei, tapi Doflamingo dan Baby 5 milik saya di cerita ini.

Rate : T

Warning : Cerita ini mengandung unsur AU (Alternative Universe) dan mengambil setting setelah insiden Punk Hazard dan mengambil latar belakang di Dressrosa, malam sebelum dunia mendengar kabar pengunduran diri Doflamingo menjadi Shicibukai.

**A Love Without Words**

Hari ini adalah hari melelahkan yang pernah di lalui Baby 5. Bukan saja karena kepalanya terpisah dari badannya akibat ulah Trafalgar Law saat di Punk Hazard tadi, tapi juga karena "Tuan Muda"-nya sudah membunuh calon suami atau tunangannya yang ke delapan .. juga menghancurkan kota dimana mereka tinggal. Belum lagi di tambah luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat pertarungan dengan Franky tadi, sekarang sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar sakit, berontak minta di istirahatkan. Baby 5 sedang duduk di depan meja rias miliknya, melepaskan bandana di kepalanya, di susul dengan topeng hitam yang sepanjang waktu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin, mencoba mencari kekurangan dari kecantikannya namun tidak menemukan apapun, di sana terpantul dengan sempurna bibir merahnya yang tidak pernah menghitam, sebanyak apapun dia menghisap rokok-rokoknya.

Bagaimana panasnya Dressrosa tidak pernah membuat kulitnya menjadi coklat, bulu matanya masih selentik biasanya, dan hidungnya tetap mancung. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyangkal kecantikan Baby 5, apalagi dengan posisinya sebagai seorang pelayan merangkap pembunuh di keluarga Don Quixote, harusnya mencari pasangan bukanlah hal yang sulit. Terlepas dari lamunannya dan kembali menatap cermin, ada satu goresan di pipinya akibat ulah Nami salah satu anggota kru si Topi Jerami tadi siang, tangannya segera meraih plaster untuk menutup luka di pipinya sebelum mendengar ketukan di pintu. "Sebentar, aku sedang—." Ucapan Baby 5 terputus karena pintunya kembali di ketuk dan terlintas bahwa siapapun di balik pintu itu tidak sabar menunggu sang pemilik kamar membuka pintunya. Melempar kembali plaster yang tadi sempat di genggamnya ke atas meja, Baby 5 segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, bersumpah akan menembak siapapun di balik pintu itu jika urusannya tidaklah penting hingga mengganggu jam malamnya.

"Tidak bisakah menunggu sedikit lebih lama ... Tuan Muda?" Baby 5 sedikit terkejut melihat Doflamingo di depan pintu kamarnya. "Kau tidak mau mempersilahkan aku masuk Baby 5?" Doflamingo menyeringai menanggapi kebekuan wanita di depannya, "Biarkan aku masuk." Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi permintaan, sekian lama hidup bersama Doflamingo membuatnya mengerti betul bahwa Tuan Muda-nya akan tetap masuk bahkan jika tetap tidak mendapat ijin darinya. Baby 5 beringsut ke samping, memberi ruang untuk Doflamingo agar bisa masuk ke dalam, merasa tidak perlu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sebagai jawaban. Baby 5 menutup pintunya kembali, tapi di luar dugaan tangannya malah bergerak sendiri dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah badannya tertarik kebelakang dengan sendirinya, darahnya seperti hendak keluar jika dia tidak mengikuti kemana tubuhnya tertarik.

Tidak perlu bertanya, Baby 5 tahu pria inilah yang menariknya, pria yang kini duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, kepala keluarga Don Quixote sekaligus King of Dressrosa. Baby 5 diam saja saat Doflamingo memposisikan dirinya di atas pangkuan pria tersebut. Bahkan tidak melawan saat Doflamingo memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, Baby 5 malah menyamankan posisinya karena tahu percuma saja melawan. "Kau masih marah?" Doflamingo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baby 5, dan menggesernya sedikit agar mendapatkan akses ke leher indah milik Baby 5. Baby 5 menggeleng perlahan, masih tidak mau berbicara.

"Harus berapa kali ku katakan kepada mu bahwa mereka tidak pantas?" Doflamingo kembali bertanya, di rasakannya tubuh Baby 5 bergetar dalam pelukannya. "Maaf .. Kau tahu aku harus melakukannya." Dan dengan kata-kata tersebut Baby 5 bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah Doflamingo "Katakan apa masalah mu Joker? Ada apa dengan mu?! Kenapa kau selalu saja menghancurkan kebahagiaan ku! Tidak tahukan kau aku ingin bahagia!" Baby 5 meledak, mengeluarkan amarahnya sambil kembali menangis, sudah seharian dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis sejak di kirim ke Punk Hazard oleh orang ini, karena semarah apapun Baby 5 tetap selalu mendahulukan perintahnya, mengesampingkan amarah dan rasa kecewanya. "Hiks..hiks..kau jahat!" Baby 5 menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya di balik kedua tangannya, menutupinya, tidak ingin Doflamingo melihatnya. Doflamingo diam sejenak sebelum kemudian berdiri dan kembali memeluk tubuh gadis yang lebih kecil dari dirinya tersebut. "Kau jahat, Joker..hiks.." isak Baby 5 saat tangan Doflamingo beralih membelai rambutnya berharap dapat menyalurkan pikirannya pada Baby 5 agar si gadis tidak perlu lagi bertanya apa alasannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu menangisi mereka, mereka hanya para manusia rendah yang berharap mendapatkan keuntungan dari kepolosan mu, ini salah mu karena menjadi begitu polos dan buta akan kelicikan mereka." Kata-kata yang hampir serupa dengan yang di dengarnya tadi siang saat pergi melaksanakan misi bersama Buffalo membuat tangisan Baby 5 sedikit mereda. Baby 5 mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Doflamingo, "Apa itu benar? Apa hanya itu alasan mu, Tuan Muda?" air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya saat dia mendongak. "Jawaban apa yang kau harapkan dari Raja mu, Baby 5?" bukannya menjawab, Doflamingo malah balik melempar pertanyaan. Baby 5 dengan berani mengangkat kedua tangannya, melepaskan kaca mata milik Doflamingo, "Katakan sejujurnya Tuan Muda, katakan kenapa kau menahan ku untuk tidak bersama yang lain, apa Tuan Muda mengharapkan ku?" Doflamingo menyeringai. "Ufufufu—kenapa masih bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu jawaban ku, Baby?" dengan pertanyaan tersebut Doflamingo menundukan wajahnya, memberikan kecupan sekilas di bibir Baby 5 tidak ingin melakukan apapun yang lebih sebelum mendapat persetujuan.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah jatuhnya kacamata Doflamingo ke lantai, di susul apron maid milik Baby 5 dan berpindahnya tubuh mereka ke atas tempat tidur. Ini memang bukan yang pertama untuk Doflamingo, tapi ini pengalaman baru bagi Baby 5. Membiarkan sosok yang selalu menjaganya layaknya seorang kakak, menyentuh setiap inchi dari tubuhnya, tubuh sempurna miliknya yang bisa mematikan jika di ubah menjadi senjata bahkan sebelum hitungan detik. Merasakan friksi di tiap sentuhan tangan Tuan Muda- nya, berbagi kehangatan dan membuat Baby 5 menyadari betapa protektifnya Doflamingo terhadap dirinya. Tidak ada yang tahu sisi lain Doflamingo yang seperti sekarang kecuali Baby 5, bahkan tidak juga para budak wanita yang biasa menemaninya setiap malam.

Seluruh manusia boleh mengatakan bahwa Tuan-nya ini jahat, gila, haus darah dan jauh dari kata normal. Mereka boleh berpendapat bahwa Baby 5 telah salah memilih, telah keliru dan telah mensia-siakan kesempatan pertamanya bukan dengan orang yang tepat. Tapi mereka tidak tahu betapa Baby 5 menyukai rasa aman yang di tawarkan Shicibukai ini padanya, mereka tidak seberuntung Baby 5 yang selalu mendapatkan perlakuan spesial dan di jaga dengan baik. Dunia bisa mengatakan bahwa Baby 5 yang gila dan wanita itu tidak akan menyangkalnya, tidak akan pernah menyangkal bahwa dia menikmati saat ini, saat-saat dimana tidak ada jarak antara dirinya dan sang Raja. Setelah sekian lama beruusaha menebak, takut salah mengartikan hingga berpaling ke orang lain, nyatanya hatinya kembali pada Doflamingo, kesetiaan Baby 5 lebih besar dari yang orang lain tahu.

Baby 5 bangun keesokan harinya dan mendapati dia hanya sendirian, merasa lega karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa jika orang itu masih tinggal. Terdiam sejenak memandangi langit-langit kamarnya sebelum kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Perasaannya berbunga-bunga, sekarang dia tahu dengan siapa dia akan menghabiskan hidupnya kelak, tidak perlu mencari lagi karena Doflamingo akan selalu di sini. Baby 5 berpakaian maid lengkap saat keluar dari kamarnya, bergegas ke dapur untuk memerintahkan para budak membuat sarapan dan mulai bekerja. Mengirim sarapan ke ruangan Doflamingo seperti biasa, yang berbeda hanyalah sekarang akan ada kecupan pagi Doflamingo. Baby tidak pernah bisa menolak saat seseorang memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu, sekarang dia akan belajar untuk menolak, menempatkan kesetian miliknya hanya untuk Doflamingo seorang, Tuan Muda sekaligus Raja di hatinya.

-end-

A/N: Silahkan tinggalkan saran dan kritik dengan klik tanda review di bawah


End file.
